


Happy Holidays

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Manip, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Happy Holidays

HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

  
[ ](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/495/679390)


End file.
